


Regret

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther is a King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

Uther wouldn't say he is a good King but he is doing what he truly thinks is right for his people and his kingdom. Everything he does, everything he fights for, he does for them. And nobody has the right to judge or condemn him. He is the one who could blame, judge and condemn.

Uther knows he isn't a good father to Arthur. He is proud of him and he knows he is a great knight. He deserves to be prized, standby and cherished. He just can't tell him so. Show him so. A Prince doesn't have a father to hold him but a King to obey and serve.

Uther sometimes wishes he doesn't hold Arthur responsible for Ygraine's death. His first cry was her last breath. It hurts to look into those periwinkle blue eyes, Ygraine's eyes, and see deep pain melting in them.

Uther doesn't love anything more than Ygraine's child, his son, but those feelings have to be sealed. A king doesn't show love to a Prince, he shows him the path he'd have to go through.

More than a father and a son, there are a King and a King-to-be.

This is the weight of his inheritance. The weight of regrets.


End file.
